dungeonsofdredmorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RenaldxD/DoD references!
So I have been noticing a trend through the years I've played Dungeons of Dredmor... References. The creators of the game have the best kind of humor: The kind where you quote a movie and wait for people to get it. In this case, it's not only movies, but other games too, and basically anything they can. Now, I don't get all the references, but I'm still interested. If anyone knows about any references in the game, post them here please? I'll list the ones I have and we can go on from there. *"His name is robert paulson" this one I looked up, and it's a reference to the movie Fight Club (1999) '' *In the Emomancy skill tree, one of my friends noticed lyrics from ''My Chemical Romance's '''Welcome to the Black Parade'. 'Mark of the Black Eyeliner's description read "Take up the mark, and be the saviour of the beaten, the broken and the damned. Or something", and also, one of the skills is called "My Chemical Explosion" *The achievement for mastering the axe skill tree is called "Here's Johnny", a reference to ''The Shining (1980) *Funny story, in the Demonologist skill tree the well-known children's song "The Hokey Pokey" is referenced. The skill "Celestial Circle" has a description that goes something like this: 'You put your Demonologists hand in, you put your Demonologists hands out and you shake it all about...' *The leperchaun, Lucky, you know, from Lucky Charms? He's in the game, conveniently leperchaun-looking and named Lucky. *The Horadric Lutefisk cube is a funny one, especially since everything you put in it is turned into lutefisk. In Diablo II there is a Horadric cube used to turn gems into better gems, and to put gems into armor, which makes the armor more useful. Oh, the irony *In the Assassination skill tree, the last skill in the tree is called 'Et tu?' with what seems to be a picture of a person holding a bloody dagger in a seemingly Roman costume. Clever one. Refers to Julius Caesar's last words: "Et tu, Brute?" as he realizes he has been betrayed by his friend also. *If you recall, in Toy Story 2 ''the toys used road cones to cross the road safely. The Traffic Cone could be a reference to this. *In the Swordplay skill tree, you get a passive ability that I believe does extra damage and is called "I am not left-handed" perhaps a reference to ''The Princess Bride ''scene where Westley and Inigo Montoya are both swordfighting left-handed and Inigo Montoya informs Westley that he is not left handed, then switches to his right to gain the upper hand. *The Mace of Windu is clearly a reference to Star Wars. It resembles a purple lightsaber like the one Master Windu wields in Star Wars. No idea why this weapon is a mace, but okay. *I forget which skill tree it is in, but in one of the skill trees you get a skill and it's like "I am not Left-Handed" ...Princess Bride anyone? "I need to tell you something. I am not left-handed" in a sudden spur of awesomeness, Inigo Montoya switches hands and takes the lead in the swordfight they are having. *In the Clockwork Knight skill tree the last skill's description says this: "By Steam-Powered rocket boot you propel yourself straight into the heart of the enemy to strike with the force of the Empire's Glory! FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY!" For those who do not know, there is a Christian band called For King and Country, and I doubt this is coincidence. Think what you will. *The Bone Club item description says this: Giant black rectangles just make you SO. ANGRY. I hear this is from a movie called ''Space Odyssey, 2001 *No time for love, Dr. Jones? ~ The fedora that comes with the Archaeology skill tree. In the Archaeology skill tree, there are a few more references to Indianna Jones, such as "This Belongs In A Museum", the second skill for the tree, *"From Hell's heart I stab at thee" a monster comment. This is from Moby Dick. *For you Doctor Who fans, a TARDIS can be found in the Pocket Dimension. You're welcome. *On floor ten, I believe it is, you can find a monster named "Megadeth". Megadeth used to be (still is?) a popular metal band *The Toady monster's description is "I'm sorry, but your love interest is in another dungeon"......MARIO ANYONE? Aaaand that's all I've got. I know I've noticed more (As has my dad, who is old enough to get more of the references than me) so anyone who has any references, shoot! I'd love to know more Category:Blog posts